The Cure/Episode 12
The Cure is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis The group heads to Alexandria. David reveals something to his family that breaks Katie. Plot The Next Mourning….. Katie hears screaming, she turns her head and sees Lucy. Katie hears Lucy whisper something. What?, Katie asks. Why didn’t you save me, Lucy yells. Katie then wakes up crying. She turns and sees David sleep talking. William Noo, David then wakes up and instantly pulls his knife out. Katie then looks at him surprised. I’m sorry.., David starts but is cut off by Katie. David what happened when we got seperated?, Katie ask. I was on my way to your area and I heard screaming, I saw a family inside a building, but the building was surrounded by infected. I set off a car horn and walked into the building, I startled them that’s when I saw it. They were bitten expect their child, I promised to protect him but I couldn’t we were captured by this slavery group they chained us up and whipped us, We escaped but we meet bandits up the road I was shot and passed out from blood loss. I woke up and he was there dead the he tried driving and he crashed, he hit a walker and … It was eating him. Holy S%@#, Katie whispers. That’s when your beacon became active, I followed the signal to the gas station and when I saw her… I knew there was nothing I could do… I wish I could have saved her, David cries. Katie hugs David and they sit there. They hear cans rattling, David jumps up. Infected? Don’t worry I’ll take care of them, David whisper. He gets up and sees a couple dozen walkers. He sneaks behind one of the walkers and kills, he then camouflages himself and begins killing off the rest. He lunges in and that’s when his thoughts become muffled he turns around and kills a walker behind him… He walks back to where Katie, Derek and Amelia. Honey, I love you, David whispers. What’s wrong?, Katie asks. Nothing’s wrong, David whispers. David kisses Katie. 1 Hour Later… Derek wakes up. Who’s Lucy, Amelia ask. Where did you hear that name?, Derek asks. You’re mom, I heard your mom saying her name in her sleep, Amelia says. That.. was my sister, She was bitten Derek whispers. I’m sorry, Amelia says. It’s ok, Derek says. So what did your dad do before all this?, Amelia asks. He worked in the military, then he was invited into a elite group called Delta Force, it’s supposed to be a secret but there’s no point in keeping secrets since it’s the end of the world, Derek says. What do you mean?, It’s not the end, We are still here, We made it, Amelia says. I know it’s just… my dad says that we will face enemies that are worse than the infected, Derek says. Before all of this, I didn’t know what I was going to do with my life, I just sat home watching TV and each year my mom and dad would bring me to the fair, we would ride the ferris wheel and I thought that I had control of my life, but then life hit me and it hit hard my mom was diagnosed with cancer a couple weeks later she died, my dad drank and drank, but one day when I came home from school I saw him lying there on the floor in a pool of his own blood, with a knife in his hand, I was put with my grandparents and a year later this happens I lose my only family, Amelia says. I’m sorry, Derek whispers. We all lose people we love, Amelia says. David walks up to the Derek and Amelia. Are you kids doing alright, David asks. Yeah we’re ok, Derek says. Ok we are gonna get going, David says. The group walks to the next town and search a couple houses. We should reach the next town in about 1 hour is we run, David says. The group runs to the next town and rest inside a house, They plan their next destination while this is happening, David walks into the bathroom and lift up his shirt, peels a bandage off and reveals a walker bite. F!$@, David says to himself. He looks in the mirror and sees Amelia staring at him, David turns around. Please don’t tell my family, David whispers. You’ve been bitten, Amelia says. Shhh, my wife she’s been through to much, we’ll just wait this out so I can say my goodbyes, David whispers. David and Amelia walk into the living room and David sits next to Katie and Derek. There’s something I need to tell you, David whispers. Katie and Derek look at David, he then lifts up his shirt and shows his family the bite. David, no no that’s not real, Katie says. Dad.. How?, Derek asks. It happened this mourning when there was walkers at our campsite, I killed one of the walkers and covered myself with it’s guts, I started to kill the others but I guess that one of the walkers knew I wasn’t one of them, David says. I want to wait, I want to experience turning into one of them, David says. I think it would be best if I leave, David says. David walks to Katie and kisses her he then hugs Derek. I love you, David says. He then runs out the door and walks into another house a block away. Goodbye, David whispers to himself. David cries knowing that he will turn.. To Be Continued.... Characters David Blake Derek Blake Katie Blake Amelia Deaths *''TBA'' Trivia *''TBA''